thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Inconsistencies
A page that collect all known inconsistencies, to make it easier for the author, pirateaba, to later correct them. For additional information, visit here. Current Known Inconsistencies * 3. In Ch. 1.37 it was revealed that Gerial has Dangersense, but in Ch. 1.02 H when half of the Horns of Hammerad clutched at their heads because their Dangersense was set off, he did not. Shouldn't he be clutching his head as well, instead of drawing his sword and looked around. It is as if he does not have Dangersense. * 4. In Ch 2.01 T'' ''Toren saw as Lyon'' ''made the other people in the inn angry, Toren saw that. The half-Elf (Ceria), his creator (Pisces), and especially the Gnoll Shopkeeper (Krshia).' But in the following Chapter, neither Pisces nor Krshia visit the inn. While we can speculate that Pisces did visit the inn, as he always goes there at least once a day to eat, we know for a fact that Krshia did not visit the inn, as she had talked with Erin in the middle of the street in Liscor at the time.' *'''20. Ulrien said to Erin in Ch 3.33 that they hadn't "formally met". That seems odd as the group apparently already had introduced themselves in Ch 2.22, albeit offscreen, given that Erin was shown to know their names. *'25.' It was stated in Ch 3.35 that it takes place, Four Days after the Attack on Magnolia’s mansion, which was in Ch 3.13, but this is Impossible. We know that Ch 3.35 takes place at the very least a Day After Erin and the others went to help Esthelm, or the same Day Royka and Erin messaged each other (Ch 3.38), and that Magnolia’s mansion was attacked the same day/night that Ressa went to get Ryoka in Ch 3.09. So by counting the Days between them, we have at the very Minimun 9-10 Days, so it is impossible that only 4 days have past since the attack. *'26.' In Ch 3.35 Ivolethe when back and forth between Royka and Erin, and later in the same day (Ch 3.37) Royka send a message that started a two-way communication between her and Erin in Ch 3.38. This contradicts the statement between the two Chapter, as in Ch 3.35 Erin was looking for a dead raccoon and than found a slime, and in Ch 3.38 she was going back to Liscor just before dawn. It is a bit strange for her to do all of that, and still leave just before dawn. *'27.' In Ch 3.14 it was shown that Laken left Riverfarm in Day 46, 'which is supposedly the day ''after the attack on Magnolia’s mansion. But in Ch 3.36 it is shown that he arrived in Invrisil in Day 49, which is Four Days ''after ''the Attack. If Laken really left the day after the attack, than it contradicts the '''Four Days that was stated in Ch 3.35. *'32.' In Ch 4.10 regarding the Stone Spears Tribe, Zel said, “More than I could with an army. The rest of the tribe went down fighting. Every last one of them.” But in Ch 2.29, ‘''Zel seized a child, and saw his soldiers saving the rest. The adults were dead.’ Does this mean that the Children don’t count in Zel statement of "The '''rest' of the tribe went down fighting. Every last one of them" or as survivor members of the Stone Spears Tribe? Also, Ressa reprted to Lady Magnolia in Interlude - 3 "The Scouts and Assassins reported a higher number of Gnolls travelling with Zel’s army—they may have been saved." *'35. '''In the first chapters, the description of the Antinium differs strongly from later descriptions: **In Ch. 1.07, Relc says to Klbkch that ''"no one else is willing to be your partner aside from other bugs." ''We know, however, that Klbkch is the only Antinium guardsman. **In Ch. 1.08, in the barracks are ''"a few Antinium like Klbkch." ''We know, however, that Klbkch is the only Antinium guardsman. **In Ch. 1.19, during the first chess match between Erin and Olesm, she sees ''"even one of Klbkch’s kind, the Antinium" in the crowd. From later descriptions of non-individual workers, workers do not have free time to watch a game and also don't show such kind of curiosity. *'36.' In Ch 1.23 Relc said to Erin, "...You’ll see a lot more wildlife around here in a month or so. This is the quietest time of the year, actually. Once the rains start you’ll see a ton of weird creatures, and then when they stop all the animals that travel come here to graze. And in the '''winter' it gets really dangerous.” But Erin had stayed there for more than 3 months now, and they never did show up, and winter in the Floodplains is not that dangerous either. *'39.' In Ch 3.23 L Lyonette recalled that it had been '''Four years' since she’d last leveled up in her ‘chosen’ class, and in Ch 4.14 L she was happy because for the first time since she was '''seven years old', Lyon was leveling again''. This would mean that Lyonette is 11 years old, but in Ch 4.14 L it was stated that she was eighteen years old. *'40.' In Ch 3.38 , while returning from getting bees with Lyon, Erin nearly screams when she sees them alive and moving in the Jar, because she had only "seen them after they'd suffocated or died of cold". This is wrong because in Ch 2.36 Toren gives her a Jar of living bee with them still moving inside and her only reaction is “''Creepy. Okay, next we’re going to look for more mushrooms, okay?”. Also in Ch 2.37 she sees them alive again when she gave them to Wesle to inspect the Jar and she says ''“Weird. I know I sealed the jar, but I guess they’ve still got a bit of air left in there. Huh. It’s been like, ten hours since then. I had a long nap.” ''In the same chapter after the fight with the thugs, she ended up cutting off two legs of one of them, when it tried to crawl out of the Jar. *'41.' Rags is quite surprised when Ceria told her in 2.00 G to have remembered the Goblin King, thinking that "No Goblin she’d ever met remembered the Goblin King", which is odd, to say the least. The Goblin war happened only roughly 10 years ago. Rags herself is already 7, and still regarded as young amongst her kind. Every adult Goblin should have lived during the time of the Goblin King. *'42.' In Interlude - 3 Venaz gender is '''Female'. But in Ch 4.25 N Venaz gender now is Male. *'43.' How did Venitra and Ijvani know that Ryoka was in Liscor? Az'kerash ordered Venitra in Ch 2.41 to track Ryoka down with the help of one of the Chosen but didn't mention anything about the city. The next scene they appear is in Ch 3.22 L , where it is implied that they are suddenly heading towards Liscor but are lost. In Ch 4.11 they even march to the Goblin Lord and his army, and explicitly ask him where Liscor is located. It was never shown how they came to that knowledge. One might say that Ijvani, the tracker, figured it somehow out, but it was clearly stated that she was useless in the hunt. She said that she needs a "quarry to locate" her target with magic, which she didn't have (Ch 4.18). *'44.' It was shown in Ch 2.20 that Liscor's Queen "had thought of creating" "another Queen" but couldn't do it because it was outlawed by the Grand Queen and the pact made with Liscor. That doesn't fit, considering that she said in Ch 4.24 regarding the creation of queens that she "had no idea where she could begin". How could she be tempted to do it if she doesn't even have the necessary knowledge. *'45. '''Pisces said in Ch 4.27 H that he is a "Level 18 Mage." In Ch 1.11 he said to Erin, though, that his "level is ''over twenty in the general Mage class" *'46. '''Ksmvr said in Ch 4.27 H that he ''"was Level 9" when the Horns first met him and now is a Level 16 Warrior. In Ch 2.03, however, Gazi saw that he already was "A Level 16 Warrior Antinium." *'47.' In Ch 4.24 it was said that Regrika Blackpaw's companion had "pale white scales" and that "Both" were "female adventurers". In Ch 4.27 H it was said, on the other hand, that her team member is "a Drake with dark purple scales, male," *'48.' In Ch 4.27 H Lyonette recalled the people that she knows of being a Princess, which are Pawn, Ryoka, Magnolia Reinhart and whomever she’d told. But in Ch 4.07 Erin recalled that Lyonette had told her that she is a Princess; '...Lyonette was a Princess. She’d told Erin as much herself....' *'49.' In Ch 4.28 when Az’kerash fixed Ryoka broken finger, she recalled that Necromancers couldn’t change around people’s bones unless they had '''direct physical contact'.'' But in Ch 1.06 R Pisces did not touch Ryoka either, he just pointed at Ryoka’s legs and moved her bones back into place. He Never Touched her. *'50.' In Ch 1.00 C Cynthia '''name was changed to '''Sarah. This is seen when Tom had accidentally made Cynthia cry, and then later when he was talking with Richard, he said "...I uh, I made '''Sarah' cry when the music started playing...." and she was referred as '''Sarah '''for the rest of the Chapter. *'51. Pyrite wondered in 4.32 G why Rags hasn't already evolved into a Hob, because the system of becoming one is rather simple: "If you were special, you’d turn into a Hob.". Rags is special and yet ''kept being a Goblin. However, when Pyrite thought of Noears, who is also still a normal Goblin despite being special, he didn't think anything to be out of the ordinary. Fixed Inconsistencies * '''1. ' Relc says in Ch 1.31 that he is the highest leveled Guardsman (Lv.12). Klb also said that Relc has more levels in that class (Ch 1.17) but in Ch 2.27 Klbkch stated to have 13 levels in that class. That said, it happened much later, so he might have leveled up in that time, meaning that it might not be a mistake after all. On the other hand, Klb said also in Ch.1.17 that he has "high levels in the Guardsman class", which doesn't fit if he had less than 12 levels. * '''2. In Ch 1.41 when Erin showed Ceria a Jar of Acid and told her that it came from the acid flies, Ceria acted as if it was the fist time that she heard about it. But this is Wrong as in Ch 1.36 Erin had warn the Horns of Hammerad about the green acid jars in the kitchen, and in Ch 1.37 Ceria told Gerial that the Jar the Goblins had, was Acid that came from the acid flies she had seen in the kitchen. * 5. In Ch 2.36 Ryoka met a Drake who called himself Olesm on the way to the city. He claimed to know Erin…', ''this is wrong, not only Ryoka meets him for the '''First time in Ch 2.04, but they also talked to each other in Ch 2.18. * 6. In Ch 3.07 H when Pisces send the skeletons to retrieve anything from the fire, they took ‘Scattered objects. Burnt things, barely recognizable. '''A small sack, the one from the mage’s desk, strangely unburnt.'’'' Yet in Ch 3.08 H the bag was not down in the pit with them, but up in the room under the ash. * 7. In Ch 3.08 H, 3.09, 3.10 and 3.15, it was stated that the City the Horns of Hammerad were staying at was Remendia. But in Ch 3.24, 3.25 and 3.35, it was stated that the City was Ocre not Remendia. * 8. In Ch 3.24, it looked like it was the first time that Ceria saw pizza. But she had stayed at the Wandering Inn, when Erin began serving it. She already saw and knew what it was, as stated in the following Ch 2.26 and 2.00 H. * 9. Ch 2.32 shows that Selys doesn't know anything about Magnolia. That contradicts a scene in Ch 1.41. In it, Selys is also shown to be unfamiliar with the name of Magnolia Reinahrt. That ignorance is, then, being resolved by Ceria. * 10. Grimnar shows his confusion regarding strider_479's appearance in the 2nd chatroom meeting in Interlude-3, as she was one of the individuals that had revealed their names in Interlude-2, therefore expected her to be compromised. What makes this confusing is that he, too, revealed his name (Ridley Wallis). * 11. In Ch 2.13 a girl that is clearly Lyon, even if she wasn't mentioned by name, was describe with having " bright blonde hair". However, in Ch 2.21 Lyon, this time by name, was said to have had "fair red" hair. * 12. Ch 1.28 says Invisibility is a 3rd Tier spell. Starting from Ch 1.39, though, it was changed to a Tier 4 one. Also, Pisces tells us in Ch 1.22 that he is not capable of casting anything above the 3rd, which would be a contradiction if he were to cast a Tier 4 spell. * 13. Selys says in Ch 2.10 that before Flos's invasion crossing the gigantic ocean with an army was "unheard of." Roughly 20 years ago, the Antinium did exactly that, though. More importantly, they didn't just move their armies to another continent but their whole race, at least what remained of them. (The Antinium War Pt.1) * 14. In Ch 1.40, Ceria explains that learning a Tier 4 spell would take her "a year or so." In contrast to Ch 2.18: "Tier 4 – it’s possible, but I’d need a spellbook and weeks—maybe months to learn the spell at my level." * 15. According to Ch 1.07 R, the continent of Rhir "has seen war for two hundred years ", while in Ch.1.00 C it is written that the "war between Humans and Demons has been going on for a thousand years or more". * 16. '''Erin was excited in Ch 2.11 that she gets a basement. In Ch 3.30, however, she asked herself if she could "build a basement in the inn."(Actually, it hasn't been fixed but some readers think that it isn't an inconsistency to begin with and simply the result of Erin's forgetfulness) * '''17. In Ch 2.11 Erin gets a well, but whenever Lyon needs to get water she never uses it, and instead she goes to the stream. * 18. According to Ch 2.07, the Walled Cities have "two hundred-foot-high walls.” Unlike The Antinium Wars (Pt.1), which says that they have "three-hundred foot walls." * 19. In Ch 1.06 R Ceria says that Pisces was expelled from Wistram because of what he wanted to do with Necromancy. In Wistram Days (Pt. 7) Pisces was kicked out for stealing the Archmage's bones and unleashing the Archmage's spell of retribution on the academy. * 21. In Ch 1.04 R it was said that the 1st Antinium War was a "decade-long". S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) shows, however, that it only lasted a bit over a year. * 22. In Ch 2.16 when Ryoka remembered everything that Teriarch had mind-altering, we see 2''' Inconsistencies. The '''First is right after she saw his true form, from the Scrying Orb reflection. There he told her: “That’s it. Forget everything except the part where I gave you your instructions. Get out.” and Ryoka turned around and walked out of the cavern. But in Ch 1.09 he had teleported her to Celum. The Second is in last memory, when she walked towards the entrance of Teriarch’s cave, saw the creature and Teriarch saving her. But in Ch 2.12, there where the Frost Faeries with her and Teriarch had to shout and breath a stream of fire to scare them off, leaving no chance for her to see the creature. * 23. Magnolia said in Ch 1.03 R that the Isles of Minos are located in the east. In Interlude: King Edition it was written, though, that it's in the south. * 24. Ryoka noticed in Ch 3.35 that no book in Magnolia's vast library contains any information regarding the gods. Strangely enough, one of the history books she casually''' bought in Ch 1.07 R said that they "fell in war tens of thousands of years ago", showing that some information about gods are common knowledge. * '''28. In Ch 3.42, Relc and several others didn't just discussed Erin's origins but also how she came to the Floodplains all by herself, considering the dangers that lurk in that area. During their very first meeting in Ch 1.07, Erin actually told Relc that she got there by what she believed to be a teleportation spell, which Relc immediately accepted as an explanation. Furthermore, Erin also told him where she comes from, Michigan. While he should not be expected to know where it is, as it is on a whole other world, but still mention it during the discussion, as it is an important info. * 29. Relc acted in Ch 1.07 as though as Erin getting to the Floodplains via teleportation spell is such a common occurrence. In Wistram Pt. 5, for instance, it was implied that casting such a spell would require the capabilities of an archmage (not the class). Additionally, Octvia said in Ch 2.40: "But how—I don’t know anyone who can just cast a Teleportation spell out of nowhere.", confirming that such a thing can't be done by the average mage. While Relc is no mage by himself, he had killed dozens of mages when he was still a soldier and should know what they are capable of and what not. * 30. '''When Flos disguised himself and the twins with the help of one of Mars' illusion items in 4.01 K, he mentioned that Mars will likely not be able to see through it. This confused Trey as Mars is called the Illusionist. When having heard Trey's question, he answered with saying that she doesn't possess the title because "she knows any magic on her own", but by owning many "trinkets" that are enchanted with magic of that field. Trey's confusion is odd, though. In 2.00 K, he already asked Mars directly regarding the meaning of her nickname. She told him explicitly that she is "no Mage" and "can’t do any magic, actually". She then said basically what Flos told Trey: "... I have several magical items. That’s what the name refers to." * '''31. According to Interlude – King Edition, the "Emperor of the Sands leads his armies from the east", while in 4.00 K was it said that he is located to the west and hasn't even reached the east due to the Zeikhal desert separating them. * 33. It was said in Ch 1.40 that Ceria had to leave Wistram at the same time Pisces did, because she "ran out of funds". In Wistram Days (Pt. 7) we discovered that she left on her own, as she thought the Wistram mages to be "all cowards. Fearful, small people, living in the shadow of the Golems." * 34. ' In Ch 1.40 Cerisa says that Pisces is not "technically a graduate” of Wistram, and that he was "expelled". Actually, Pisces ''is technically a graduate. While it is true that he was expelled, Cognita graduated him and Ceria herself, as being Archmage Zelkyr's greatest creation she holds "his authority, which supersedes all others". (Wistram Days (Pt. 7)). *'37. ' In ch. 4.15 L Ryoka casts Flash, but she refers to it as Flashbang instead. Flashbang is the casting of Flash and Bang at the same time, meaning that a flashbang without the bang would be only Flash *'''38. At the end of Ch 1.24 it was stated that one Goblin (Rags) and Several Antinium achieved Level 1!,'' but in later chapters it changed to Tactician instead. Questionable Ones and Possible Answers? * '''1.' Calruz's reaction when he first met Ryoka was odd, or rather lack thereof (Ch 1.02R/Ch 1.04R). Ryoka's Japanese appearance resembles that of the natives of the Drath Archipelago, as stated by Venitra in 2.24, who are the ancient enemies to the people of the Isle of Minos, making them an enemy to Calruz as well. (Ch 2.31). He wouldn't need to try to cut her head off, but at least surprise should be seen on his face. *# Not entirely true, as the only thing we know about them is they might '' be like our "world’s version of Japan, or the Philippines." For all we know they all could have a specific characteristic that distinguishing them from Ryoka, like all of them having a specific color on a part of their body (like hair, eyes, skin, etc), or a specific feature (like height size, hair, more body parts (like a third eye, horns, etc)). *# Another one could be their Culture and Social rules. For all we know, they all could have some thing on their persona (like tattoos, hair to a specific length, piercing, etc) that is normally associated with them, that Ryoka does not have, or that she violated some Social rules that no true native cold ever violate (like helping a Minotaur, leaving the Drath Archipelago, etc.) * '''2.' In Ch 2.38 when Ryoka (who is a far better runner that Erin) ran from the Wandering Inn to Teriarch's cave, it took her at least a day of non-stop running (even with the Frost Faeries help) and she had bloody feet at the end. In Ch 3.30 it is confirmed more or less, that the dragon that Erin saw was Teriarch. So the Question is, how did Erin end up running from his cave in the High Passes, to the abandoned inn, southeast of Liscor? *# It is possible that Teriarch's Cave has a second entrance that cuts through the mountain range, between the High Passes and the Floodplains, that cut short the time. As such Erin could have exit's from this second entrance. *# Another possibility is that one of the protective ward in Teriarch's Cave, had activated and teleported Erin to the Floodplains. This could be true because in Ch 2.12 Teriarch recalls that His home was warded with more spells against intrusion than he could remember. So it is possible that when Erin was teleported in his cave, bypassing the ones that prevented teleportation, as she run from his fire breath, she accidentally activated one of the other ward that deal with intruders (like the door in Ch 3.02 H). (If this is true, then in my option she was extremely lucky to end with this one, because the others could had killed her on the spot.) * 3. In Ch 1.22 when Erin told Pisces that she plays chess, he said "...I was considered one of the better players among my fellows when I was a student..." and "...am one of the best players in Wistram. I have outplayed Tacticians and other mages of similar caliber and skill..." This implies that at Wistram, they new about chess for about 6 to 5 years before chess was released to the world. How did they now that? *# In Interlude - 3 Niers tells his students "...Yes, when he was still slumbering I travelled to his kingdom to meet him. This was before I had revealed the game of chess in its entirety, but I convinced him to play me a single game.”'' This implies that before he released the game to the world, Niers traveled the world to play chess against other people, and may had played against some Mages at Wistram, who in turn spread the game to some of the students. *# Another possibility is that someone at Wistram, found out that Niers played chess against Flos and Orthenon, and than spread the game to some of the students. * '''4.' In Ch 2.10 Selys says that Flos is the first to have succeeded in making an army cross the ocean "in one piece." This is rather odd. In Ch 3.35, Magnolia mentioned that: "almost every species has" "tried to take over the world". To do so, they must have also accomplished such a feat. Moreover, the Five Families, too, must have done it, otherwise they couldn't have conquered the northern half of Izril (Ch 4.09). *'5.' It was written in Ch 1.40 : A trap? A colony of wurms? Some—some kind of undead army? Or—Gerial’s blood ran cold at the thought—had they dug up the burial site of '''one of the Things'?'' Adventurers seem to be aware of ancient creatures, which they only know as "Old Things", that might lurk in dungeons, yet it was never mentioned again during later dungeon crawling scenes. It makes the impression that pirateaba has forgotten having written it. *'6.' Wiskeria said in Ch 4.21 E that both her party and the other Silver-rank group that Laken had hired would be "...capable of fighting off any lone raiding party aimed at a village...". In Ch 1.23 Klb said that "a small raiding party is usually comprised of at least three hundred Goblins", while larger groups "have been known to exceed a thousand individuals." Due to the huge danger they pose, Liscor would "sent out the entire Watch" (Ch 1.21), making it odd for 2 Silver groups to be sufficient enough for such a feat. If Beniar had been the one saying that, one could have explained it with him boasting but this wouldn't fit for Wiskeria.